Broken Perspectives
by Migratory
Summary: A sequence of fairly dark drabbles, featuring a motley collection of HP characters.
1. Concurrent Dreams

_Credit - The Harry Potter series was created by JK Rowling.  
Most of these were written for hp100 at Livejournal._

___

* * *

_I looked into Erised once, when I was young enough not to fear my dreams.

I saw myself as an adult, with friends and a job. Looking happy. Looking normal.

But underneath was another vision. I saw myself running in the forest, my face covered in blood. As I watched I could feel my muscles twitching, wanting to Change even three weeks from full moon. Wanting, just once, to escape the shack and obey my nature.

Every day since then I've felt the presence of the fracture in my mind, and every time I Change it gets harder to return.


	2. Darkness

I don't like the night anymore.

When we were young it was our time, concealing us and making our adventures more exciting.  
Then everything changed. James, Peter and twelve years in Azkaban.  
Twelve years of darkness.  
Even at noon there wasn't much light. At midnight canine vision couldn't help me.

* * *

Molly was surprised to see how neatly I always make my bed - she said I didn't seem the type. I didn't tell her that I haven't slept in it.

Every night I change into a dog.  
I crawl under the bed.  
And I wait for the morning.


	3. Truth and Understanding

After the tragedy there was only one person left to trust, so Sirius wrote his account of the recent events and tied them to the leg of his owl. He expected to be killed the next day, but at least his friend would know the truth, and might understand why he had been left alone again.

The owl searched for two days before finding him, by which time the full moon had risen. The ancient compulsion forced the owl onwards, delivering the message into the jaws of the wolf.

In the morning, Remus had no memory of owl or parchment.


	4. Greener Grass

'I wish you'd stop sniping at him,' said Remus quietly, as Snape left Grimmauld Place.

Sirius grinned. 'You're not a prefect any more, you know.'

'I know, but there's no need to upset him. We all have to work together here.'

'Do you have any idea what's this is like for me?' Sirius snapped. 'To be stuck here, relying on people like him?'

Remus paused. _But you could run and take your chances. I need to be near Severus for my potion. I need him._ Then he sighed. 'No Sirius. I'm sure it's very difficult for you.'

'Damn right.'


	5. Family Honour

'Hey, Hagrid,' called Will. 'Peeves threw my wand on top of the cabinet – could you reach it for me?'  
'Yeah, no trouble,' said Hagrid, reaching for the wand. 'There yer go.'  
'Cheers, mate, I would have been in big trouble in charms if I'd lost it.'  
Hagrid grinned. 'Nice to know I'm useful for somethin'.'  
'How come you're so big anyway? You must be taller than half the teachers.'  
'Some sorta spell I reckon,' said Hagrid. 'Me dad was never all that great with potions, probably left somethin' lyin' around.'

Hagrid was too ashamed to write home for a week.


	6. Way and Means

'Hey Tom-' Alex stopped as Riddle held up a finger, '- I mean, hey _Lord Voldemort_.'

Riddle grinned. 'Yes Mr Stockton?'

'If you're really the heir of Slytherin,' Riddle's eyebrow raised a fraction, '- and obviously you are - you'll have to have kids, won't you? To keep the line alive.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Little baby Riddles running around while you're ruling the world. We could train them up as thieves.'

Riddle smirked. 'It's tempting, but I don't need a child to preserve the blood.'

He ran the chain of his locket though his fingers.

'I just need to stay alive.'


	7. Karkaroff

Is it always cowardly to run?

If you can't stand defiant, should you stand anyway? Should I have returned to the Dark Lord, convincing myself I could face him down?  
If I had done that, he wouldn't have killed me. He would just have sneered at me, and I would have done all the evil he asked.  
Sometimes running is the bravest thing to do.

I have been very foolish, and I have done some very bad things, and now I am very afraid.

I can hear them outside, gathering around my hiding place.

They will not take me alive.


	8. I am Sirius's Fading Hope

_Credit - Fight Club was created by Chuck Palahnuik_

I left Grimmauld Place in a filthy mood, just like every other time I managed to get out. I told them I was walking. Getting some much needed fresh air. Marking my territory.

I was actually going to see a virtual stranger, some guy I met... I forget where. He saw something vicious inside me, and I looked into his eyes and saw it reflected right back at me. That urge to lash out, to hurt.

And he gave me a perverted kind of salvation, with just eleven words.

'I want you to hit me as hard as you can.'


	9. Green Light

Just a quick shopping trip.  
A bit of a commotion up ahead.  
There were two men shouting, and then a flash of green light. A big explosion, and she fell over.  
One of the men was laughing.

Adam's pram had turned over, she couldn't get to him.

Then two men in strange clothes. They looked in the pram, shook their heads. She begged them to help her, to give her the baby, but they ignored her.  
'What should we say?' said one.  
'Car accident?'  
'I think we use that too much.'  
'Gas explosion?'

'Sounds good.' They turned to her. '_Obliviate_.'


	10. The Elves

Kreacher has no children, no. Kreacher's children would have had to serve the blood traitor and his brats. Shame. Dishonour. Mistress was right to forbid Kreacher to marry.

No, Dobby is not having children. In truth, Dobby is not sure he wants them. There is so much Dobby wants to do, and he is having trouble finding a wife.

Winky did not need children. She had Master Barty for her child, and cared for him and loved him. Now Mr Crouch is dead and Mrs Crouch is dead and Master Barty is gone and Winky is too sad for babies


	11. The End

The End, Mr Black

(You must understand, magic is insubstantial, unable to pass beyond the world of the living. All that crosses the border with us – bound to us - are the records. As time erodes memory they will become your only link to life.)

The Books, Mr Black

(Every unkind word, every time you broke your promise or hurt a friend is in the first book.  
Every time you made someone happy, every word of comfort you ever spoke is in the second book.)

The Judgement, Mr Black

(You might wish to consider which book is heavier.)

Now wait.


	12. Fawkes

When the hunt finally began they took the phoenix with them. For luck, they said.

And when they needed to escape from harm he lifted them high into the air. It hurt, but they were safe.

And when they were wounded, as they were many times, he shed his tears for them. It drained him, but they healed.

And when the sky grew dark, and they feared for their lives, he burnt himself too soon. It took all his energy, but they could see and were comforted.

And when they had won, and his life was spent, they buried him.


	13. The Usual Story

The usual story.

Wizard trains as Historian, falls in with wrong crowd, persuaded to join disreputable order who send him to an even more disreputable order.

Flesh branded.  
Hunts for evil treasures.  
Discovers great secrets.  
(all the while teaching by day)

They catch him.  
They hurt him.  
And hurt him.  
And then he dies, task unfinished.

He is awake again, a ghost. But a confused ghost. He can't remember what his task was. He isn't sure of anything, and the world looks much more frightening.

He is pitied, allowed to remain a teacher.

And everyone laughs at Roderick A Binns.


	14. The Stars

Igor had studied astronomy, and on occasion taught it when his professors were ill, but these days he had no time for the fanciful rules of the ancients.

A patch of seven stars did not make a bear. Ten made neither lion nor archer, and Polaris wasn't true north.

And, of course, the stars were not concerned with his fate. They cared only for their own secrets, and what they knew they kept hidden.

And yet, when he looked up he could see only one symbol, so obvious. The same wherever he ran.

A skull. A snake.  
The Mark.  
Death.


	15. Compulsion

We have been wronged.

You gave us intelligence, and chains. At the same time you took our freedom, you gave us wit enough to know what we had lost. The compulsion is complex, and we cannot easily disobey it, but when you are not using us we occupy ourselves in looking for a way.

Believe me, human, we will find it.

We were not created for service. We take no pride in our status as your chosen birds. We see no privilege in carrying your petty communications.

We hate you. And when we find a way, we will kill you.


	16. One Last Drink

'_So we've got a spy,'_ thought Sirius. '_It's got to be you.'_

The four of them were in a pub, almost like the old days - except it was their last drink before James went into hiding.

'_We've outsmarted you this time. I'm not the secret keeper.'_

Already, though, things were different. There was a war and there was a traitor, and their conversation revolved around the uncontroversial. The weather. Quidditch. Sirius found himself wishing it was over.

'_I can't believe you're just sitting there as if you're our friend.'_

As their eyes met, Remus gave him a nervous smile.


End file.
